Even in Death
by Saber Wing
Summary: "They tried to take you away from me, but they don't know you're mine." DAWC Halloween prompt.


_**Author's Note: **_I know what you're thinking. Another inspired by an Evanescence song. I should just make them all a frickin' series at this rate. What can I say? The woman is _good. _Not my fault virtually everything seems to remind me of Dragon Age these days, especially her songs xD

So I decided to turn my little idea into a Halloween writing prompt for DAWC. Write something creepy and haunting in commemoration of this amazing holiday.

The descriptions later on get really disturbing, to say the least. So much so, I felt compelled to put this in the 'M' section to avoid the risk of scarring some poor kid surfing the archives. I was giving _myself _the shivers, and it takes _a lot _to creep me out. Do not, under any circumstances, read this while eating. Or if you're planning on sleeping any time soon ._.

_**Even in Death**_

_"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone._

_I see your shadow so I know, they're all wrong…_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home…"_

- _Evanescence_

* * *

><p>Alistair, can you see? The moon is shining bright. You've always adored watching the stars, right love? They're crystal clear tonight. We'll see them together like we always do. That will be fun, won't it?<p>

I love you. Say you love me? I can hear your voice moaning on the wind.

Don't cry. Please don't cry…

Wait there.

We'll be together again.

Quickly, I trudge through the turbulent elements and weave among the swaying trees; grass and branches crackling beneath my feet as I travel ever closer to your prison. Why did you let them take you? You've been sorely missed. But tonight, our loneliness will end. That's a promise. Have I ever broken promises?

No? Then don't you _dare_ break yours. You said you could handle it, remember?

We'll stay together no matter what happens.

Forever.

Always.

No matter _what_.

Won't we?

The Archedemon is gone now; the Blight, a memory. Fitting, yes? Who better to rid the world of that horrid monstrosity? Who better than my Alistair? He of the light, keeper of my heart. Why then, does no one seem as happy as they should be? Insulting, is it not? After everything you've done for them, they cast you aside and abandoned you to cold, everlasting loneliness. That's scary, isn't it? Did they leave a blanket perhaps? I know how you hate small spaces, and yet they left you with no one for company_._

But worry not, my sweet. I'll wash those tears away. I'll hold you until the tremors stop, like so many times before. Then you won't have to be scared anymore, and neither will I. Won't that be great, Alistair? Won't it be perfect? No one can tell us that we can't be together. No one can tear us apart. They just don't believe in true love. Not anymore.

Love is eternal. Forever. Right, my heart?

How could they think you'd just lie down and die? How could they think that when you have to live for _me?_

Don't they know you can't _leave _me? Don't they hear your laughter? See your smile? Can't they hear you crying out my name in the dead of night? Of course not. They don't care about enough about you. Not the way I do.

_Never_ the way I do.

You're putting me to a lot of trouble, Alistair. They think I've lost my mind, but that's wrong. Tell them they don't know what they're saying. Awaken and order them to _stop_. I know you're tired from our battle with the Blight, but it's time to get up now. Just crack that cold slab of marble above your head, climb out, break down this door, and _show_ them who has _lost their mind. _

They can't keep you closed up in that _thing_. They can't lock you away in this gilded monstrosity. They can't forget you're here. They can't just forget _everything_. Not now. They can't.

They can't.

They can't.

They _can't._

So they _won't. _I'll make sure they won't. You'd do the same for me, would you not, sweetheart? Don't be afraid. I'm here. Even now I'm creeping up the stairs, closing the distance between us.

My fingers trace absently over the lettering on the door. That elegant script before my eyes recites the Grey Warden Oath and your name. They even added, "Theirin," to the end. Honored brother. Noble son. At least it means they're giving recognition long deserved, but I still don't understand.

If they praise you so, why lock you up this way?

They should show more loyalty. They should bow to their savior and their King_._ They should be placing Alistair Theirin on the throne to be loved. Admired. Adored. Cherished, as he rightfully deserves. Not into this stuffy, claustrophobic tomb.

Tombs are for _dead _people.

Absurd.

Don't they know you _can't_ die?

Beneath your name, I spot the word, "Beloved." They got that right, at least. But it shouldn't say "death" or "sacrifice." It shouldn't name you as a martyr, or a saint. Those words usually mean that the person in question is no longer of this world, and again, that's preposterous.

Moronic.

Absurd.

Don't they know _you can't die?_!

Don't they know _you can't leave me?_!

My laughter is the only thing I can hear and I bet you can too, even through the stone where you lay. The sound echoes loudly near the archway where I stand, and I can't help but marvel at how it makes my voice sound perfectly, deliciously _mad._

A few whispered spells are all it takes for me to remove the sealed door. I'm walking towards the center of a beautifully crafted room. Reaching for an ornate, marble box…a box I am _chilled _to recognize as a coffin. How could they do that? How could they stick you among the dead? Lump you up with corpses and discard you as one, never to live again. Never to _breathe _again. Fools. Even just the thought of it is stupid.

Don't they know you _can't _die?

Don't they know you _can't _leave me?

Don't they know I'll _never_ let you go?

Finally the moment arrives and I'm falling hard on my knees, shoving that dreadful slab of marble from the coffin with all of my strength. And oh, your face. Your _beautiful face. _At long last, I'm seeing it again. I rest my hand on one gray cheek, but it's so unnaturally _cold_.

Bastards. I knew it. Didn't I say they'd forget to leave a blanket?

Thankfully, this box is rather roomy for a coffin, so there's plenty of space for me to crawl inside and hold you close.

I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you warm.

I promised. Right?

You haven't been eating, have you, Alistair? Don't lie; everyone knows you're terrible at that. Why is the skin pulled so taught over your bones? Why are they protruding from a lifeless face? Let me make you a nice, hot stew, with plenty of fine cheeses, of course.

Your favorite. Did you think I'd forget?

At least those callous people dressed you for combat, so you'd be safe. I must give them credit for that. Silverite plate armor is polished to perfection; a circlet of gold rests about your forehead where it should be. A crown fit for a King, inlaid with the finest gems and rubies Ferelden has ever seen. They even left your sword. That was good of them, too. Duncan's, with the hilt gripped tightly in both hands.

Oh my, but what's this? What did they do to your hair? It's falling off in clumps as I run my fingers through it. Some is already gone, to my surprise. Reminds me of the time you tried giving yourself a trim. We all know how that ended, don't we? I think I still hear Morrigan cackling.

Bare bits of skull are showing through, just like that time.

I daresay it's so pale it looks a little like bone.

Ick. Alistair, you smell worse than the Deep Roads. When is the last time you bathed? What are those little white worms crawling out of your armor? They're making their way in and around your flesh. Look, there's another one. Embedded in your eye.

If I didn't know better, I'd say they were maggots.

Don't worry; that's all right. I love you no matter how bad you smell. Wait a moment; let me tuck my head under your chin. Then you can hold me, kiss me, tease me. You can tell me how beautiful I am amidst the darkness, and we can be exactly how we used to be.

They tried to take you away from me, but they don't know you're _mine._

Isn't it great, love?

We're together for all time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished at 3:30 a.m. How the hell am I supposed to sleep NOW? All I'd dream about is Alistair's corpse *shudder* And sleeping in coffins with it. Until I wither away and die. Slowly.

*wince* Yeah, I might have gotten a little carried away with this one. At the same time though, I think it was necessary. Their love was something timeless. Eternal. Alistair sacrificed himself to defeat the Archedemon, and Solona gradually goes mad with the grief of being left behind. She can't move past it. She tried, but she can't. She doesn't know how. Not without him. When she said forever, she meant _forever. _She snaps, makes her way to the mausoleum they buried him in. Well, you know what happens next.

I visibly shuddered as I typed some of the lines. I cried a little, too. I nearly made myself throw up at times. Even now, I'm so caught up in Solona's crazed state of mind, it's making me feel sick. Yup. This is definitely the creepiest thing I've ever written. It's worse if you listen to _Even in Death _along with it. Challenge met indeed. I'm a little disturbed by how easily this came to me, but I'm kind of proud of myself too. Does that make sense? :/

Happy Halloween? (chuckles sheepishly)


End file.
